


Substitute

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Angst, F/M, Gift Fic, Infidelity, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rodolphus could not have from Bellatrix, he took from Narcissa. Written for Couture Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Couture Girl for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. She requested tragic Rodolphus/Narcissa.

What Rodolphus could not have from Bellatrix, he took from Narcissa.

Bellatrix teased and tormented him, never giving him what he needed, but Narcissa was eager and submissive and willing. When Bellatrix refused him release because she had to leave to go serve the Dark Lord (and Rodolphus knew well enough what that  _service_  entailed), he had Narcissa serve him instead, and closed his eyes to imagine it was his wife. And when Bellatrix refused him even the slightest bit of warmth, when she lay with her back to him in bed and ordered him not to touch her, he could slip out and go to Narcissa, who always had kisses and soft words and embraces for him.

When he was angry, he took her against the wall, took her hard and violently until she whimpered and begged him to stop, and he closed his eyes and pretended it was Bellatrix begging him like that.

_What a pleasure it would have been to make Bellatrix cry._

And Narcissa never protested. When he was done, no matter how he'd hurt her, she could always put her arms around him and whisper, "I love you, Rod. I love you."

Sometimes he replied in kind.

Sometimes, he felt it too cruel to tell her that he loved her when he only wanted her because he wanted her sister.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
